


Love and Graffiti

by olivesnook33



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivesnook33/pseuds/olivesnook33
Summary: Slamming the receiver down, Korra let her head hit the wall by the phone before turning to face the officer next to her. Her parents hadn’t answered; not that it would have mattered. She was in Republic City’s Downtown Precinct and they were in the Southern Water Tribe but it was worth a try. The officer motioned for her to follow him and she was led to a holding cell. Korra would be upset about it but she was somehow having a great time.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 14
Kudos: 197





	1. Wet Paint

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck with my other two and wanted to write something a little happier to try to jumpstart my brain.

Slamming the receiver down, Korra let her head hit the wall by the phone before turning to face the officer next to her. Her parents hadn’t answered; not that it would have mattered. She was in Republic City’s Downtown Precinct and they were in the Southern Water Tribe but it was worth a try. The officer motioned for her to follow him and she was led to a holding cell. Korra would be upset about it but she was somehow having a great time.

Getting arrested was not something Korra had ever planned on experiencing in her life but somehow she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. _Well...the right place at the right time._ She thought to herself as she took a seat on what was meant to be a bed but was too hard to ever consider sleeping on. As the door slammed shut, she thought back on how she ended up in an overnight holding cell.

* * *

Korra sighed as she locked up the bakery. It was nearing midnight and she would be back to open up in just under six hours. She would be upset about it but tuition was due and she really wanted to finish up her degree on time so pulling double shifts and working closing then opening had become her new norm. 

She gave one last firm tug on the front doors to make sure they were secure before making her way through the kitchen and out the back door. Korra nearly tripped over the bag of garbage left just outside the door.

“Dammit, Bolin. The dumpster is ten feet away. But nnnoooooooo...scared of the dark my ass more like lazy.” She mumbled to herself as she grabbed the bag and hoisted it into the dumpster. 

Turning to head down the alley she caught a glimpse of a figure in front of the back wall of the bar next door. Korra was about to ask if the person needed help when she noticed arms moving in a very specific way. _Holy shit, it's the graffiti artist._

Korra thought back to all the other pieces of _art_ that had been appearing on the buildings surrounding the bakery. The owners had quickly filed police reports and had the buildings scrubbed clean much to Korra’s dismay. She wanted to get a good look at this new piece before the bar owner got rid of it so she began to make her way toward the artist.

Her footsteps echoed against the pavement and as Korra got closer, she heard a mumbled “shit” and the hooded artist started to quickly gather their supplies. Korra jogged ahead to stop them.

“Wait! Don’t go!” she called out.

Clearly startled by Korra’s voice the artist dropped their paints and began to scramble to collect them. Korra quickly scoops up the few that rolled her way.

“Here.” she said quietly in the hopes that she wouldn’t spook the artist again.

Korra took a long look at the wall and the half finished art as she felt the paints leave her hands. The outlines of Ravva and Vaatu with tails entwined and a barely there humanoid figure standing below them was all she could see. Her mouth dropped open. _It's not even done and it’s still one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen._

She tore her eyes away from the incomplete work just as the artist was beginning to slink away. 

“Please. Don’t go. You have to finish; this is…” Korra had started to look at the art again and any thoughts she had been having were knocked from her mind. 

Korra heard footsteps approach her and then felt the presence of someone standing next to her. 

“It’s what?” a soft voice asked her. 

“Beautiful.” Korra huffed out before turning to look at the hooded figure. 

Striking green eyes, a cocked eyebrow and a small smirk greeted her. _You’re beautiful._

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

_Oh, shit did I just say that out loud? And now I’m staring. Say something. Stop staring. Literally say anything. Better yet, just walk away._

The artist cleared her throat. “You okay there?”

“Wha-oh, yeah...just currently waiting for the Earth to do me a favor and swallow me up. Sorry...about that.”

Midway through Korra’s pseudo apology, the woman began to laugh and Korra was enraptured. She had never heard such a beautiful sound. She knew she was staring again but at this point she couldn’t help it and she didn’t care.

“What do you have to be sorry for?”

“Well...I scared you and then I blatantly came on to you in a dark alley and then I stared at you for far longer than appropriate and now I’m standing in your way and slowing down your work. Overall, I’m just really -”

“Okay. I’m gonna stop you right there. I’m the one alone in a dark alley so I kind of set myself up for getting startled and yeah, you might have come on to me but I’m not mad at that.” she finished with a wink. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe you told me I need to finish and since I know the police are patrolling nearby soon _you_ are going to be my lookout.”

Korra felt blush stain her cheeks and not trusting her voice she simply nodded in the affirmative while giving the artist a shy smile. The artist quickly turned her attention away from Korra and back to the wall as Korra moved a few paces away and looked to the open end of the alley. 

After a few moments, Korra felt like she had collected herself enough to speak again but right as she was about to she heard footsteps.

“Uhhh...I think someone’s coming.” she whispered. 

The artist quickly turned away from her work, grabbed Korra and pushed her into the shadowy nook next to the back door of the bar. It happened so quickly that it took a moment for Korra’s mind to catch up to what was happening. The artist’s face was buried in her neck and the position of their bodies could only be considered compromising. Her mind went blank but she knew she needed to see who was at the opposite end of the alley. Holding her breath, she cut her eyes to the end of the alley and saw a man stumbling. _Clearly he’s just drunk._

Korra tapped the woman on the back to get her attention. “It’s just some drunk guy,” she whispered in her ear as she felt the tension they had both been holding leave their bodies. 

The artist quickly stepped back from Korra and returned her attention back to the wall as if nothing had happened. Korra required a great deal of mental effort to get her feet moving. Her mind quickly latched onto the idea of the other woman actually pinning her to a wall. _You don’t even know her name._

She stayed in her daze, thoughts drifting and trying to summon the courage to ask the artist her name when she once again heard footsteps. The difference this time was that these footsteps were moving with purpose. The purpose became abundantly clear when two police officers rounded the corner of the bar and into the alley.

“Cops.” Korra mumbled too low for the artist to hear. Fear was filling Korra’s body. She knew it was too late but she could hope that she could get the artist out of the alley before the cops arrived.

“Cops!” she managed to choke out at a louder volume. 

The clattering of can’s caught the attention of the two officers at the end of the alley and Korra heard a faint “what was that”. Korra turned and took a brief glance at the nearly completed work of art before emerald orbs met her eyes and she could see the trepidation in the other woman’s eyes. The footsteps of the officers were getting closer and while the two women hadn’t been spotted yet it was only a matter of moments.

“Go. I got this.” she whispered through grit teeth.

The woman quickly scooped up everything she had brought with her and turned to leave through the smaller alley behind the dumpster of the bakery. She paused for a moment and looked back at Korra then took a few steps before turning back around to face her Korra. 

“What’s your name?” she asked.

Korra shot her an exasperated smile, “Korra. Now go. Come back and finish later tonight.”

The artist’s lips twitched into a broad smile as she swiftly turned and silently slid through the small alley. Korra watched her go and quickly turned to make her way out of the other end of the alley while hoping any excuse she could come up with would be sufficient as to why she was there. 

It was too late. The officer’s took one look at the freshly painted wall and quickly slapped the cuffs on Korra. As she was loaded into the back of the police car her only thought was that she had gotten into this mess because of a beautiful woman and she couldn’t bring herself to be upset about it. 

* * *

The scratchy blanket provided to her by RCPD did nothing to keep out the chill that seemed to permeate the cell. It didn’t really help that her “bed” was metal with the world’s thinnest mattress topper on it but she was so tired that she found it didn’t affect her ability to sleep. Korra had just managed to drift off when the clanging of the cell door startled her from her prone position.

“Your ride is here.”

_Ride? I didn’t get in touch with anyone. No one knows I’m here._

Korra simply nodded, she didn’t want to spend anymore time in the cold cell and even though she was growing increasingly concerned as to who would be here to pick her up she was becoming too tired to care. She followed the officer to the discharge area and was given her papers. She read over the charges as the officer retrieved her personal belongings and handed them to her. With a mumbled thanks she made her way to the lobby and began to think of who could have figured out she was here. 

_Could be Tenzin or worse Mako._ She really didn’t feel like having to listen to one of his long lectures about the sanctity of private property and how graffiti wasn’t art. 

Korra started at the floor as she entered the lobby and slowly tried to gather the courage to look up and face her fate. While she was still looking down a pair of chic black boots entered her line of sight. She followed the boots up until her eyes eventually made their way to a face that was even more beautiful in the fluorescent lights of the station than it had been in the dim light of the bar’s back door. 

_It's her._


	2. I Can't Find Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ms. Sato, please slow down. Who can’t you find?” he replied patiently.
> 
> “My girlfriend, Korra.” she supplied and let out a few sobs afterward for good measure. “We’re supposed to be celebrating our anniversary tonight.”
> 
> “Did you say Korra, Ms. Sato?” the officer asked with raised brows and a clear look of recognition at the name. 
> 
> Asami snapped her head up. Bingo. Time to bring it home. 

Asami felt tears prick the corner of her eyes as the officer in front of her gently reached out his hand to try and comfort her. When she felt his hand close over hers all she could think about was how the few acting classes and plays she had been in during her high school years were finally coming in handy. 

“Ms. Sato, I can’t try to help you if I don’t know what the problem is. Do you think you can tell me what’s wrong?”

Asami made a show of sniffling and rifling through her purse to find a tissue. 

“Officer, I can’t find her anywhere, what if she’s been hurt...or...or...worse.” She choked out. “We were supposed to meet at Narook’s dive bar and I waited and waited and she never showed and hasn’t answered any of my calls or texts. I don’t know what to do.” 

She let the tears flow freely down her cheeks, knowing that her mascara wasn’t waterproof and that it would run, adding to the effect. The officer responded just as she suspected he would when the daughter of Republic City’s titan of industry sat in front of him sobbing. Asami had him right in the palm of her hand.

“Ms. Sato, please slow down. Who can’t you find?” he replied patiently.

“My girlfriend, Korra.” she supplied and let out a few sobs afterward for good measure. “We’re supposed to be celebrating our anniversary tonight.”

“Did you say Korra, Ms. Sato?” the officer asked with raised brows and a clear look of recognition at the name. 

Asami snapped her head up.  _ Bingo. Time to bring it home.  _

* * *

Asami caught sight of the pristine stretch of wall in the alley between the bakery and local dive bar. She knew anything she painted would be immediately washed away but she couldn’t resist the pull of the untouched brick. Her fingers itched to create something that represented who she truly was. 

She slowly walked into the alley, taking note of anything that would be a source of light in the night. Asami knew there wouldn’t be any cameras, there never were in this part of town but she liked to double check.  _ Better safe than sorry _ she mused as she quickly finished surveilling the alley and walked out the opposite end through a narrow path behind the dumpsters. 

Later that night, when she saw the lights of the bakery shut off and the young man flip the sign to “sorry, we’re closed” she casually walked to the corner where the bar met the alley and waited for him to leave. Leaning against the wall it appeared she was a young woman waiting outside the bar for her date. Asami’s large bag looked much like a purse any woman would carry all her essentials in but if someone were to have looked at her closely they would have seen that what appeared to be a sleek black outfit was really a set of fitted coveralls and her too large black jacket would show flecks of dried paint. 

Asami waited until she saw the man leave the alley and stealthily made her way toward her prize. She was about halfway done when she heard the telltale sound of footsteps coming from the back of the alley. Moving as fast as she dared, she collected her supplies but dropped them when a voice cut through the dark.  _ Great.  _ Asami thought to herself as she began trying to pin a can down with her foot and grab two others with one hand. 

In the dim light of the alley, she saw a tan hand hold out two cans. The woman was staring at the wall, enraptured. Asami decided it would be best to sneak away before the other woman was able to see her face. She had managed to take a few steps before the other woman noticed and called her back. 

“Please. Don’t go. You have to finish; this is…” Asami turned back as the woman trailed off; eyes glued to the wall. 

Asami looked over her shoulder and took in the expression of wonder on the other woman’s face. She was dressed in a light blue shirt with Pema’s Sweet Shoppe splashed across the front and flour dusted her jeans and boots.  _ Clearly I missed another employee _ . She thought as she mentally cursed herself and her feet took her back toward the woman of their own accord.

“It’s what?” Asami asked as she settled in next to the stranger.

The woman replied with a breathless “Beautiful,” before turning to face Asami and blurting out “You’re beautiful.”

Caught off guard by striking blue eyes and arms so toned they couldn’t be real, Asami thought she was hearing things. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” she squeaked out, feeling a blush start to rise up her neck and into her cheeks.  _ Thank Raava this alley isn’t well lit.  _

Mouth agape, the woman just stared at Asami. Asami could see the wheels of the baker’s mind trying to turn but failing to gain any traction. 

Clearing her throat, Asami figured she’d give her an out, “You okay there?”

The other woman faltered through an apology and Asami felt herself immediately become smitten.  _ She’s adorable. _ After informing the baker that an apology wasn’t necessary and doing a bit of flirting that left the blue eyes flustered and the woman silent, Asami got back to work and the outside world quickly fell away as she added detail to Ravva and Vaatu and kept the humanoid figure blurry. 

The legend of the Avatar had always been her favorite, especially when her mother had told her the stories before tucking her into bed and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. This piece was for her and Asami herself. Something Asami could give the world as just herself; not the socialite she was supposed to be, or as the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, or as the head of Future Industries Research and Development department, but just as Asami. Nothing made her feel as close to her mother as when she dove into her love of art. 

Her attention was snapped away from her painting and her thoughts when a rough whisper of “Uhhh...I think someone’s coming,” sent a bolt of fear up her spine.

Asami quickly turned around and grabbed the other woman and pushed her into the darkness next to the back door of the bar and buried her face into her neck.  _ Anyone passing by will just think someone’s getting lucky _ she thought to herself but the sudden contact with the baker and the sweet smell of baked goods and something she knew was unique to the woman sent a shiver through Asami’s body that she desperately hoped she was able to hide. When the coast was clear, she quickly moved back to her work and had to take a few deep breaths to steady her nerves and hands but she managed.  _ If I can silence a room full of ignorant men with a look, I can handle being in close proximity to a pretty girl. _

She had finally calmed herself down and was mere minutes from finishing but the universe had decided that it was not meant to be. When the baker choked out the word  _ cops _ she knew it was too late. Asami resigned herself to finally being caught. Flashes of the anger in her father’s eyes and the vein in his neck throbbing as he lectured her on how it would affect the public image of herself, and him and the company. The fear that crept up at the thought of her father’s reaction was enough for her to lose her grip on the can in her hand and send it clattering into the pavement. 

Asami and the baker turned at the same time and unreadable blue eyes met her own. She knew her own were full of fear and when the baker saw this her eyes immediately softened then shifted to a look of resolve. 

“Go. I got this.” the other woman said through grit teeth.

_ She definitely does not have this  _ Asami thought to herself as she swiftly bent down to grab her belongings and head toward the small outlet behind the dumpsters she had used earlier in the day. Before she went too far, she looked back then turned around. Asami had to find out the other woman’s name. 

“What’s your name?” she whispered

A slightly crooked smile lit up the baker’s face as she replied. 

“Korra. Now go. Come back and finish later tonight.”

Asami couldn’t help herself. A large smile was pulled from her lips and she quickly and silently crept down the alley but not before she heard the tell-tale click of handcuffs and a disjointed attempt of an explanation as Korra was escorted away. 

* * *

After quickly going to her apartment to change she summoned all the courage she could find and drove to Republic City’s Downtown Precinct. It was the only place Asami could think the officers would have taken Korra. On her way she tried to think of a way to get Korra out without giving away that they didn’t actually know one another. Which is how she found herself nearly sobbing, well, really doing her best approximation of sobbing as the officer explained they had picked Korra up in the alley behind the bar near some freshly painted graffiti.

“But Korra would never do anything like that. She was probably just on her way from work next door at Pema’s.” Asami explained as she let tears continue to stream down her face. “She doesn’t deserve to be in jail if she didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Ms. Sato, I’m sorry, but she is being held and she already used her phone call-”

“But if she called me my phone was dead and she wouldn’t have known any other number to call. I’m here now, can’t you just release her into my custody?” Asami pouted. She was running out of ideas and steam. 

The officer across from her sighed and picked up the phone, hitting a single button and telling the person on the other end to prepare Ms. Kioke for release into her girlfriend’s custody.  _ Apparently my pout still works _ , Asami thought as she had to stifle the smug smile that was trying to make itself known.

The officer led Asami to another small waiting room and stood with her giving her a scrutinizing look as they waited. Asami knew she was really going to have to sell this reunion and hoped that Korra would just go along with it. They heard footsteps slowly approaching and when they finally caught sight of Korra she was keeping her eyes locked on the floor with a look on her face that indicated she was expecting a stern lecture.

Asami moved to meet her immediately, practically running toward her and stopping only when Korra’s eyes reached her own. Blue eyes locked with green in disbelief and Asami knew she had to act fast before the disbelief spread to the rest of Korra’s face so she did the only thing she could think of. She closed the distance between herself and Korra and gently placed both of her hands on Korra’s cheeks and pressed a kiss to her lips.


	3. Lovebirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you two lovebirds are finished, some of us have actual work to do,” the voice came from an officer standing to the side that Korra hadn’t noticed before. 
> 
> Before pulling away from Korra, Asami winked at Korra and whispered, “Watch this.” And watch Korra did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end of this little story! I hope you all have enjoyed!

This was not how she had expected everything to go today. Korra’s eyes pleaded with those around her to just drop it. The  _ SECRET _ of how she and Asami had actually met had been well guarded and kept under wraps by a series of well rehearsed half-truths that had now been shattered. Shattered by none other than her wife of three hours and a picture of Korra’s mugshot from that fateful night sneakily placed on the board with the pictures documenting their relationship. 

No one knew Asami was Republic City’s favorite graffiti artist who’s work was now respected and many businesses would boast when they would find her work on the side of their store. Korra wasn’t worried about that though. She was worried about the looks she was receiving from her mother and father, and Asami’s father who was quick to join them. The three began to flank Korra and her fight or flight instinct kicked in.

Korra quickly glanced around the room until blue eyes locked with mirth-filled green ones. Asami was conveniently talking with President Reiko and Korra could tell that Asami knew what was happening and the smirk on her face indicated that she was going to let Korra flounder a little before swooping in to save her as always.

* * *

When Korra met the artist’s eyes in the small waiting room outside the holding cells it was like the other woman was speaking to her.  _ Just go with it. _ The next thing Korra knew, gentle hands were cupping her cheeks and the softest lips she had ever felt were pressed to her own, her eyes slipped closed and  _ OH, this is what it’s supposed to feel like.  _ Korra’s hands moved of their own volition and circled around the artist’s waist to pull her closer. Lips moved with what felt like practiced ease and Korra was convinced she could stay like this forever. That was until a very loud and very fake cough snapped her out of it. 

As Korra’s eyes fluttered open, the artist rested her forehead against Korra’s as she whispered, “Sorry, I didn’t know what else to do.” 

Korra giggled at that before responding with the words she had heard mere hours earlier when she was sure she had made a fool of herself, “I’m not mad at that. So no need to apologize…”

“Asami.”

Korra felt like she had been shot through with electricity when she heard the name. 

“Asami.” She breathed out as she pulled the other woman flush with her body and placed a peck on her lips. The two women were about to fall into each other again when  _ the cough _ made a comeback. 

“If you two lovebirds are finished, some of us have actual work to do,” the voice came from an officer standing to the side that Korra hadn’t noticed before. 

Before pulling away from Korra, Asami winked at Korra and whispered, “Watch this.” And watch Korra did. 

She was amazed when Asami’s look instantly changed from one of worry and  _ was that adoration? _ To one of supreme confidence. She was impressed and, quite frankly, a little turned on when Asami came close to berating the officer for arresting an innocent person on their way to a date from their place of work especially since Korra would have had to walk through the alley since that is where she exited her place of work every day. As Korra watched the officer sink into himself and call a supervisor to straighten out “this mess of a situation” that Asami was sure her father, “a staunch supporter of RCPD would love to hear about it.”

When they were briefly left alone after being escorted from the waiting room to the bullpen Korra finally found words. 

“Wha- I...you just...I can’t bel- HOW?”

Asami shot her a sideways glance while biting her lower lip and considering her answer. “Well, RCPD certainly would not want the wrath of Hiroshi Sato to come down on them for wrongfully arresting his daughter’s girlfriend on the night of their anniversary.”

At this point Korra was so tired that her brain couldn’t register the fact that she had gotten arrested on behalf of and made out with  _ the Asami Sato, _ Republic City’s most innovative engineer. Instead her sleep-deprived brain managed to be smooth and flirt. 

“Oh, we have an anniversary do we?” she asked as she leaned into the artist and Asami let out a series of giggles she tried to hide behind her hand. 

“Yes, and maybe next year we can try to celebrate it  _ not _ in a police precinct.” Asami shot back with a wink and a cheeky wiggle of her eyebrows.

Any smoothness Korra’s brain had latched onto was immediately replaced by what Korra was confident was a full body blush. She was thankfully saved from having to attempt to respond when the chief entered the room and brusquely started talking at them.

“All charges have been dropped and this will not appear on Ms. Kioke’s record in any way. I am so sorry to have inconvenienced you in any way Ms. Sato.”

And just like that the chief was gone and Korra and Asami were told they were free to go. They exited the precinct hand-in-hand ( _ to sell it,  _ they both thought to themselves). When they reached the parking lot, bathed in the dim light of the rising sun, Asami spoke first. 

“Thank you for getting arrested for me,” she said sheepishly. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been there, Korra. What can I do to make it up to you?”

Korra gave the hand clasped in hers a gentle squeeze, “I would do it again if it meant getting to meet you, Asami. No thanks needed. Although…”

“Yes?”

“Could you give me a ride to work? I have to open the shop in...30 minutes.” Korra said as she looked at her watch and sighed. 

“Of course.” Asami replied with a smile. “But I would still like to actually make it up to you.” 

Korra gave Asami a soft smile and tugged Asami toward her until they were a breath away from each other. Korra’s eyes dropped to Asami’s lips before leaning in and whispering. “Pick me up from work and take me out on a real first date,” and then Korra quickly moved away from Asami and headed to the lone car in the visitor’s parking lot. 

Asami for her part had been expecting something completely different. When Korra’s eyes had moved to her lips she was ready to relive the best kiss she had ever experienced and was disappointed when it didn’t happen. So she marched to where Korra was standing next to the passenger door of her car and pulled her into a searing kiss. It contained none of the gentleness or tentativeness of their kiss in the precinct but was still everything Asami wanted it to be. When Asami finally pulled away, chest heaving and with a satisfied smirk, and slipped into the drivers seat and started the car, Korra stood rooted to the spot. 

Korra fumbled with the door handle until she finally wrenched it open she plopped down and said, “So was that a yes?”

* * *

Asami watched from afar as her  _ wife _ was slowly surrounded by their parents and knew they had seen the mugshot of Korra she had smuggled onto their memory board for the reception. It was an opportune moment for it to happen as she was mid-pleasantries with President Reiko and knew she would be able to swoop in and save Korra after a few minutes of Korra stumbling through some form of disjointed explanation and that is just what was happening when she walked up behind Korra and slid her arms around Korra’s waist while placing a gentle kiss to her cheek. 

Asami’s father, sensing he would never get a coherent sentence out of Korra on the matter turned to his daughter. He was clearly amused by the situation as were Korra’s parents and the feeling of Korra’s elevated heartbeat from her being flustered made Asami’s heart overflow with love. She knew she would never grow tired of watching Korra blush when Asami caught her staring or vice versa and she would never get tired of watching Korra squirm when she was nervous about questions being asked of her. 

“Korra, do you not remember where that picture came from?” Asami asked with a smirk and a wink toward their parents. 

“I, uh, I-I do...I just thought that we had agreed to never speak of it.” 

“Why not? It was just Opal’s 25th birthday party backdrop. It’s not my fault that you go so wasted that Mako had to carry you to the car.” She retorted as Korra relaxed into her arms after hearing another expertly crafted on the fly half-truth. 

“It was embarrassing. I had to pay Bolin and Opal for the bushes I ruined when I puked. Which is why we don’t speak of it.” 

The group of parents seemed satisfied and didn’t care to stay and watch their daughters turn mushy. Once their parents had moved away from them, Korra turned in Asami’s arms tried her best to glare at her. 

“I can’t believe I married the woman who got me arrested,” Korra said with feigned indignance.

“I still can’t believe I was able to get you out,” Asami said with a chuckle. 

“Hmmm, that parts a little fuzzy. Remind me how that happened again?”

Asami took a step back from Korra and gently placed her hands on Korra’s cheeks before slowly closing the space between their lips and stopping just a breath away. 

“I believe it went something like this,” she whispered as she pressed a gentle kiss to Korra’s lips and fire ripped through her body just like it had the first time they had kissed in the waiting room of a police precinct. When they finally broke apart Asami rested her head against Korra’s and sighed. They stayed locked in their little bubble for a moment before Korra broke the spell.

“Yeah, I’m still not mad at it.”


End file.
